Ignite
by janxare
Summary: Haruno Sakura has everything ; Obedience, looks and the smarts. Yet, she lacked love. This worried her parents, pushing them to putting her into an arranged marriage with a boy in the Uchiha clan. But how do you love? They'll just have to learn how to together. SASUSAKU. A story of highs and lows.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ignite**_

 _ **(So, this is actually a redo of a story a wrote AGES ago.)**_

* * *

The family of three sat there in mere silence, eating the food slowly.  
"You're growing up now, Sakura." Her mother started, picking up the meat with her shining fork.

Sakura already had her slight guesses on what her mom would bring up. Waiting for her to continue, she took a sip from her cup.

"Have you found a husband yet?" She continued.

Sakura shook her head politely. "No, mom. Nobody is really interests me. I'm only 18 anyways."

Her father joined in, "Honey," He said with a mouth full of food. He gulped it down afterwards. "Every Haruno woman is to get married at usually nineteen or even eighteen of years. Many boys would want you as a spouse! You're a beauty."

Sakura tapped her large forehead and pull a short strand of her light-pink hair. "Perhaps not.." She responded respectfully, resting her hands on her knees.

"We love you, Sakura." Replied Mebuki, "We love you to the point where we don't want to let go of you - but we have to eventually." She got up and took their dirty plates.

Sick of the conversation, their daughter got up with no emotion shown on her gorgeous face. "Thanks for the food.." Sakura muttered disappointingly. She strolled down the halls and headed straight into her room, leaving her silent parents behind.

Everything was silent except the sound of Mebuki washing the dishes. "Kizashi.." She began, trying not to choke up on her words. "I can't bring myself to telling her what I did." She gasped for breath, trying not to burst into tears.

Her husband comforted her. "I'll spill the news later tonight.."

His wife nodded in agreement although a frown was painted among her face. Many questions echoed through her head - mainly about whether or not her daughter would accept what they had done. How would she react? Angrily? Would she even show emotion?  
"I'm going to bed early." She stated, gently massaging her temple as she exited the kitchen and went into their bedroom.

Kazuki sighed; clearly exhausted. ' _How is this going to work out?'  
_ He arrived at Sakura's door. "Sakura?" knocked Kizashi softly. "Could I come in?"

"Yeah.." a quick and short reply came from inside.

Her father turned the squeaky doorknob, entering the room. He wandered around as he glanced at the family photos that were hanged up on the white wall.  
"So.." He began to speak, "We had a chat with one of the main Uchiha families."

Sakura nodded slowly.

"And we arranged something for you and their son." Kizashi said.

"What did you discuss?" She asked curiously.

"A.. marriage between the both of you, sweetheart." He replied, his teeth clattering due to his nervousness. He thought that maybe adding 'sweetheart' would make it sound a bit better, but now- he didn't really know if that was working.

Sakura's eyes widened as a bright flame started to furiously burn inside her.  
"Wh-what?" She muttered softly, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"We thought you needed help with finding love, so-"

She quickly intercepted his reason, "I needed help? When exactly did I ask for it! Is this you sugarcoating an insult? 'Cause apparently, in your world people NEED to have love?"

"No!" He defended. "This boy couldn't find love either!"

"We aren't trying to find love, father!" Sakura shot back. "We don't want it!"

"Why? We can't keep you forever!" He cried.

Sakura cringed in response. She opened her closet, snatched away a short dress that barely fit her and a plain pair of sneakers before exiting her room, leaving a shocked Kizashi behind. She hurried into the bathroom, quickly got changed and headed out.  
"I'm going." She said unenthusiastically. She shut the door behind her roughly, strolling out into the cold, night air.  
Calling Ino was no option here. She'd refuse to take me to where she was going - in fact, she'd probably take her right back home.

Sakura inhaled the fresh breeze as she continued to walk freely with the air blowing against her skin.  
'I'm going to the club..' She thought. 'I'll forget about all of this.'

She shook her shoulders that were now freezing. Suddenly, headlights flashed on her. Windows were scrolled down. Random strangers decided to whistle at her.  
"You look pretty cold out there, hun." A male voice called.

Sakura glanced at the car driving beside her. She shook her head and ignored them.

"We don't bite. Were 'eading over to the club if you're going there." the blond teenager replied.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she changed her mind. "Why not, then?"  
She welcomed herself into the expensive-looking car and shut the door, finding herself to have to sit between two boys. The car began to drive drown the rocky road.

"The one on your right is Sasuke. I'm Naruto, this is Itachi," He pointed at the person sitting beside him, "And the one on your left is Neji."

Sakura sat there quietly, putting her hands on her knees. She accidentally emerged her whole body onto the guy on her right due to the sharp turn.  
"S-sorry, S-sasuke, was it?"

"Hn." He ignored her coldly, pushing her away from him emotionlessly.

"Sorry about that deadbeat." Naruto laughed. "Um, what's your name, exactly?"

"Sakura.." She muttered.

"What was a pretty girl like you doing out there, Sak-ura?" He asked.

"Just taking a casual walk." She lied.

"Oh?" He paused.  
Itachi joined in, "In a dress that is super short at 10 in the night?"

"Yes." She snapped, "Any problems?"

Naruto stopped the car on the sideway as it screeched against the rough road's cement.  
"We're here," He stated, getting out of the car.

The boys plus Sakura got out. In sync, they all headed into the club's bright entrance - Sakura nearly being suffocated by walking in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto.  
Quickly everyone's eyes were focused on the short, pretty, pink-haired girl.

The blond boy, noticing how much attention she was receiving, pulled her closer to his chest by her waist.  
"She's mine." He lied, walking around with her in his arms.

Sasuke cringed in disgust as he watched his fake friend dragging the girl forcefully around.

Sakura flicked his forehead. "Get off me," She growled through tightly gritted teeth.

He smiled viciously, refusing to let go and tightening his grip around her hips. He banged her on the wall, staring hungrily at how much skin Sakura was showing.  
She closed her eyes in full embarrassment as more and more people came over to check out her revealing body. Naruto took control of her, putting his knee in between her shaking legs. He was practically begging for her to moan.  
Sakura refused, looking away in pure shame.

"Stop, please." She pleaded through heavy gasps.

Sasuke clenched his fists.

"That's her, isn't it?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Yeah." He muttered smoothly, trying to hide his anger.

"I didn't expect her to be a slut. Her parents said she was a well-behaved girl."

Sasuke glared at him. "I don't know if she's a slut, though."

Itachi laughed at his seriousness. "Go get her, then."

Sakura moved her head side-to-side, dodging his pathetic and desperate attempts of kissing her.  
"Stop!" She cried.

Quickly, Naruto let go of her.  
An angered yet calm voice growled at him, "She isn't your's." He shoved him away, pulling Sakura by her wrists. She swung into his arms and laid there without a complaint. He could feel her body trembling in utter fear.

Recognising the voice, she stared up into his onyx, black pupils.  
"Sa-su-ke?" His name rolled of her shaking lips.

He shoved Naruto away once again, causing the blond boy to stumble to the hard ground. Sasuke tightened his grip on Sakura and threw her into his cozy arms.  
"She's mine." He corrected, quickly kissing her forehead.

She looked at him in surprise as they both walked out of the club.  
"I'm taking you home." He spoke to her sternly.

"Who are you?" She questioned curiously.

"Some guy who got caught up into an arranged marriage with you." He chuckled.

"You're him!" She nearly rolled out of his arms as they strolled down the road.

"Hn." He groaned while the rain began to fall. Sasuke managed to take off his jacket, laying it over Sakura's shivering body.  
"Why did you have to wear something so short?" He complained.

Sakura grinned, her teeth clattering. "I-I wanted to b-be fre-e."

"Oh god." He teased mockingly.

"Thank for.. you know.. saving me from that weird creep." She stumbled on her words.

He looked at her softly. "Hn." A small smirk creeped onto his face, but it was big enough for her to notice.

Suddenly, a loud beep came from behind as headlights flashed on them. A black car approached them.  
"Sasuke.. and is that.. SAKURA!" Cried a motherly voice.

Sasuke looked back at the car in surprise and ran into it, slamming the door behind him.

"What were you two doing out in the cold? And is Sakura okay?" Sasuke's mother asked.

"Yeah, she's just shocked by what's happened tonight. I was going to take her home, mom."

Sakura went red, embarrassed by what she was currently wearing. She wrapped his expensive jacket around her body cuddling closer to his arm.

Sasuke continued to shake the water out of his hair.  
"Can she sleep in your room?" Asked Mikoto, "I don't want to leave her in the lounge."

Unsure, he still replied. "Hn." Sakura fell onto his lap due to exhaustion.

"She's just as cute as they said!" Mikoto squealed, looking at her through her window. "Are you still upset?"

He shrugged carelessly, avoiding her question "Who knows?"  
Slowly his eyes closed with his hands still resting upon Sakura's wet, pink hair.

Mikoto giggled at the two. Maybe this was going to work out?


	2. Chapter 2

_**'Ignite.'  
Chapter 2**_

Summary: It was fate. Who would've thought that the guy with the beautiful onyx eyes who saved her from the crazy blond was actually.. her arranged husband!?

A/N - Hey! I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging without an update! Forgive me. Life was rough and I needed a break from it all. But hopefully this will be enough. You can expect more updates this week maybe..

* * *

Her soft eyelids slowly began to open. She could feel the light trying to seep in, but she couldn't handle the sting.  
As she finally got her eyes used to the vivid sunlight, the pink-haired girl was merely.. confused.

"Huh." Was all she could even say. The walls were painted a different color and she was wearing a silk nightgown decorated with diamonds; something she would NEVER wear.  
Her bed sheets were completely different and embedded with unusual patterns.

"You're finally awake?" A male voice yawned. "You've been asleep for hours, Sakura."

Sakura yanked herself underneath her blanket. "Who's there?" She tried to blurt out with confidence as she slowly emerged from behind her expensive, silk blanket. _Jesus, was everything in this house silk?_  
She stared at the person who was leaning calmly against the door and still, was seriously confused.  
"What are you doing in my house?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"This is actually MY house, tch."

Sakura took her surroundings into consideration. "Oh.." She muttered. "Right, then what am I doing in YOUR house, Sasuke?"

He threw her clothes at her. "Ask yourself that while you get changed. Breakfast's ready." With that, he shut her door and went back downstairs.

She took one glance at the clothes that sat in her lap and was disgusted. "What is this?" She asked herself, picking up the clothing with two fingers pinched together.  
A long, pink silky dress embedded with emeralds and tidy patterns.  
"I'm expected to wear this? Where's my jeans.." Sakura groaned as she got up to put the clothes on. "This is torture."

 _ **TEN SAD MINUTES LATER**_

She strolled down the stairs, tripping over her long dress. And how was she supposed to wear this without being annoyed? She frowned but quickly regained a fake smile just in case she worried her arranged husband's parents.  
They stared at her in shock. The large emeralds matched her light green eyes and the pink complimented her hair. None of them would be able to pull that off the way Sakura did.

Mikoto couldn't help by elbowing Sasuke's arm. "See? See?" She repeated proudly, "I pick the best girls in looks and personalities."

Sasuke replied deadly, "You've only met her for 5 minutes and she's already a sweetheart to you." He rolled his eyes as he shoved his fork into his pancakes. He had to stop looking at her was what he thought.  
 _What if she thinks I'm fond of her..? She does look pret- tch, no._

Sakura sat down hesitantly. She had to be careful with her words. Everything she said in front of Sasuke's parents would be remembered and judged.  
She smiled brightly, aggressively ripping her $45678 silk dress underneath the table.  
"Good morning! How was your sleep?"

Sasuke quickly picked up on her fake attitude and scoffed.  
 _Acting fake to gain praise, hm?_

Fugaku glanced sternly at his son before replying to the young girl, "Very well, how about you?"

"Just as good." She grinned as she took a small bite out of her food. "What about you, Mikoto-san?"

"What? - Oh, yes, it was nice. You can call me mom if you'd want, Mikoto-san sounds a bit too formal." She gulped down her previous bite and waited for her soon-to-be daughter-in-law's answer.

"Right, mother." Sakura stared at her full plate and decided to leave it as it was. She felt.. off.  
"I'm sorry, I can't complete my meal. I guess I'm still full from last night." She bowed politely, "Thank you for the food." And with those last words, she ran up the stairs and into her room.

"I want to go home, I want to go home." The pink-haired beauty repeated under her breath. She couldn't handle the pressure that came with impressing them. Why was she even trying?

Suddenly, the door creaked open and her future husband walked in casually before leaning on the side of her wall near her bed.  
"You know you don't need to do all of that, right?"

Sakura fell into her bed and embraced her blankets. "I just wanted to impress them. It's none of your business."

Sasuke stared at her, "I'm about to become your husband, I need to know everything." He sat beside the get-hard female and patted her arm.

She tingled, "Don't do that, it feels weird."

"It does..?" He chuckled, "What does it feel like exactly?"

Sakura went red and shoved her face even deeper into her pillow. "Nothing!"

He lifted the blanket off her and tickled her neck and arm. "Like this?"

"HEY, STOP!" She giggled loudly, rolling around like a small pet puppy. "I - I CAN'T BREATHE!" She tried to remove away his arms but couldn't find success. "PL- PLEASE!" Sakura hugged him tightly, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I - I DID, BUT I- I'M SORRY!"

Sasuke came to a halt. He was baffled by her actions. As he stopped, she stopped tensing and laid her head on his shoulders.  
"Finally, thank you." Sakura gasped in heavy breaths, "I thought I was going to die." She continued to hold tight onto Sasuke, tears coming out from her eyes due to the laughter.

He felt the wetness of her tear hit his hot skin. "Are you crying?" He pulled her head off his shoulders and pulled it in front of his face. Sasuke stared into her emerald eyes, "Did I make you cry? I'm sorry." He wiped away her cold tears with his sleeves. "I won't do it again, alright?"

Sakura frowned, "No, you did nothing." She caressed his hands that were gripping her chin softly. "I just automatically got tears from laughing a lot." She poked his nose with the small tip of her finger.

"Really?" He asked curiously, "So you're not upset?"

Sakura laughed, "Why would I?" She patted his head as he let go of her chin. "You do care about me. I wouldn't have thought about you doing anything like that." She felt a flame igniting in her stomach; butterflies, but just much more fierce. What was she feeling? Why had she always felt this way with Sasuke?

Sasuke got off her bed and headed for the exit. "Alright." He chucked softly, "Get ready because we're taking you back home."

She pouted. "I already considered this home, but fine." Sakura got off her bed.

He looked at her with a sincere look, something she would've thought would never come out from him. He seemed so mature and quiet, never showing emotions or anything. Maybe she had finally unlocked something nobody else had; and that simple thought surprisingly made her grin.  
Sasuke walked over to her and caressed her cheek. "I -" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"You..?" Sakura repeated.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter," He let go of her cheek and walked out, sighing. He just couldn't do it. Couldn't bring himself to her. Couldn't show her how he really felt. It was just hard for him to show his emotions.

Sakura stared at his back as he walked away. "Oh." She muttered quietly, feeling a bit hurt by how he rejected her. She picked up her dress and followed him out. _  
How stupid am I to think he would even care about us being a thing?_  
She stared up at the ceiling, holding back tears.  
 _I'm so idiotic for embracing love. I'll keep myself a distance away from him.._

She got in the car as the engine roared.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ignite_**

 ** _Chapter 3:_**

Summary: She was curious on what he was going to say to her; yet, he never revealed it. Feeling hurt, she thought that maybe keeping her distance was the best choice.  
But what happens when that distance is as long as death?

A/N: I PROMISED YOU THIS. You can probably expect PureBlood Queen to be updated today or tomorrow because I'm a kind soul but also because I practically have nothing to do with my life if I'm being completely honest. Anyway, thank you to everyone supporting this story. Okay, I'm talking too much, enjoy. Also I deleted this chapter like twice, so sorry.

* * *

She stared out the window, the rain's mist making it hard to see. Sitting next to the guy who seemed to have suddenly just cut her off was pretty awkward. He wouldn't even spare a tiny glance at her.  
But what surprised her own self was that she WANTED him to; something she had never wanted. Everything felt different.

Sasuke focused on the road in front of him, feeling too embarrassed to talk to her.  
The soft pitter-patter of the rain and the windshield wipers screeching killed the awkward silence between them, so he was thankful for that.

"Why won't you speak to me?" Sakura stared at the emotionless male, waiting for an answer. "Did I do something wrong?"

He didn't take his eyes off the traffic lights. He wanted them to turn green. He wanted to hurry and take her home - no more questions asked.  
"Hn, it's nothing."

The pink-haired beauty sighed. If he wouldn't communicate with her to solve what ever was happening, so be it.  
"Fine." She huffed and continued to glance outside with a steady frown.

Sasuke for once lost focus on the traffic and squeezed her fragile hands while his other hand was occupied on steering the wheel.

She tensed at the smooth and cold touch of his palms. There she began to stare at his deep, dark onyx eyes. She had never noticed how beautiful they looked from up close, she regretted not examining them before; the night he had saved her.

He got lost in her sparkling emerald eyes as well. They were somehow so.. enchanting to him. They always shined no matter what.

Suddenly, a large screech came from Sakura's mouth. "Sasuke! - The road! Watch o-"  
Someone turned the lights off. It was pitch black.  
The last image she was able to remember was his onyx eyes staring into her innocent ones.

Guilt. That was what she had felt. Guilt and mixed emotions. Was confronting him the right choice?  
A slow, long screeching sound like nails being ripped against a chalk board wouldn't leave her ears.

 _Sasuke, was he alright?_

* * *

"I wasn't paying attention!" A sudden voice hissed, "What do you mean I'm the one to blame? All I was doing was-" He paused for a minute.  
"Can you just hurry and come here rather than nag at me? Thank you."

Sakura heard a tired groan come from beside her.  
The young girl's mind was racing; she could hear ghosts? What was happening?

"Sir, you need to exit the room for now. You can come later."

"I'm staying right here until she wakes up." He snapped, "Can't you do whatever you're going to do later?"

A small yet fragile growl came as a response, "Do you want her to live? If yes, get out right now."

"I will not, th-"  
The pink-haired girl intercepted his sentence quietly. She reached out for his hand although she couldn't see.

"Go." Was all she could say summoning up her strength. There was still pain in her body, but when the cold hand met hers, she felt comforted. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."  
Sakura gave up on saying anything else, it made her even more exhausted just completing one small sentence.

The cold hand left hers, and just in sync, he said as if he was holding back tears, "We haven't truly met, but.. -" He paused once again, like he was thinking about whether he should say something or not.  
"Please just survive." The freezing tone of his voice turned warm, making Sakura feel welcomed.

She nodded weakly, still only seeing the darkness. Was she even nodding in real life, or was her senses just playing with her? Sakura groaned, annoyed to LITERAL death.  
She decided to embrace the darkness and sat there, bathing in the dark.

 _"I'm sorry, I won't do it again."  
"Never mind, it's nothing."_

His own words were haunting her. What went wrong?

"What's happened with her again?" someone asked. Sakura assumed it was simply just a doctor treating her.  
He closely examined her forehead, she could even feel his hot breath suffocating her cold skin. She tried to let out a little wince, embarrassed that he was looking at her forehead, something she was extremely sensitive over.  
It didn't work. Of course it wouldn't. Wasn't she practically dead?

"All we know is that she was involved in a car crash, but the husband hasn't told us how it crashed." replied a voice that sounded a bit like a nurse.

Inside, Sakura went red. Husband? Did they really fit that image of a married couple? She blinked blankly, trying to understand the current situation she was in.

"She doesn't need much work. You can bring her husband in, she'll just need to be treated to some medicine and probably a few painkillers. Nothing severe, just shocked." His footsteps echoed, and before she knew it, he had already exited the room.

"You can come in and see your wife, sir."

"My wife?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, she is your wife, isn't she?" She tapped her heels on the floor.

Sakura's mind went blank. What would he say?

"She's no-" He sighed, "She is my wife."  
Sakura heard him make his way beside her bed. He slowly bent down, laying his head next to her ear. He nodded at the nurse; a signal for her to leave for a minute.

The nurse smiled at them both and began to wait outside, giving them privacy together.

"You probably can't hear any of this," he began, running his hands through her hair. "But I couldn't bring myself to at least tell you how I felt."

The flustered pink-haired girl was screaming inside. Literally.  
She couldn't do anything. The bigger problem, what was she going to say? Or either what was HE going to say? She stumbled around in her head, thinking for awhile until Sasuke broke the silence.

"I guess I did like you, but I didn't want to admit it. When you hugged me and everything, I didn't know how to reply. I'm sorry." He started to trip over his words as if he was sulking. "I'm really happy your condition isn't bad. When you wake up, I promise to take better care of you."

Sakura sat there in the dark, listening and registering all the words he had spoken to her.

Suddenly, she felt a small kiss brush on the top of her forehead.  
She batted her eyelids open quickly to see a surprised Sasuke staring at her.  
"You - You.."

"Tch. Now you wake up?" He glanced out of the window, trying to ignore her. "The doctor said you wouldn't wake up till long."

Sakura giggled sweetly, "That doctor was wrong." She paused then slowly continued, "What if I told you.. I heard everything you said..?" She batted her eyelids again, looking at him with innocent emerald eyes.

Sasuke blinked blankly in front of her face. He leaned over slightly, pressing his nose on her's. "Bad luck for me then, I guess."

She quickly moved her head up and quickly kissed his lips. "Very bad luck," she muttered under her hot breath that reflected off onto his cold, pale skin.

For once, he felt safe and relaxed. Sakura had truly opened something inside him that made him feel better.  
Hugging him, always trying to make sure everything was okay between them; that was all he needed from her to make him happy. He hoped she felt the same way.  
"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"About what?" Sakura frowned, holding his hands tightly.

"What do you mean? About everything. I was stupid."

She made her grip on his hands even more tighter, "Now, remember. No matter what happened to me, none of it was because of you. I would still love you." Her emerald pupils turned hard and stern as if she was lecturing a child in preschool.

Sasuke chuckled softly, "If I killed you, you wouldn't care?" He couldn't believe the young girl he was staring at.

"Well, if you out it that way, it sounds wrong!" She crossed her arms, "I love you, okay? Get that in your thick head."

"What a subtle confession." He let out a little laugh.  
Sakura's eyes widened. He had finally laughed in front of her!

She joined in with his laughing session but then paused to say something important, "You know you still need to tell them how you crashed, right.."

Sasuke's face went serious quickly. "It wasn't my fault for getting lost in your eyes. You should be blamed." He joked.

Sakura caressed his cheek, staring into his eyes once again like it was the thousandth time, "You have all day to do that."

He nodded, satisfied with her response, "Yes, I do. I'll start now."  
His onyx eyes met hers, and it was as if the whole world changed. He seemed so different; even enticing was an understatement. Finally knowing how he really felt, she could love him freely without any doubts. Their relationship was already blooming, just by being completely involved in each other's eyes.

"I told you, they've been staring at each other for 10 minutes.." Mikoto nudged Mebuki playfully as she peeked through their room windows. If their children were happy, they were happy. Well, at least some were happy..

Kizashi stared at the couple with a dead expression, clearly not impressed. "How stupid," he muttered, "Children throwing the fact away that they could've died is stupid."  
He looked at the other parents. He used to be super pumped for them being together, but when your child was in danger of dying because of another person and then they finally make up saying 'my life doesn't matter, if I died, I'd still love you,' pissed him off.

"I ask that we discontinue with this. I don't want my daughter with your son, I want to call it off."


End file.
